


South Park Oneshots

by TonyAndonuts



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyAndonuts/pseuds/TonyAndonuts
Summary: I have a lot of headcanons and ideas for ficsI'm thinking about writing about Bratters, Creek ((obviously), Kyvíd, Stendyle, Cromas, Tweek x Thomas ((do they have a ship name?)), and many othersIdk manThis is my first fic on AO3, so bare with me





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal School day in South Park Elementary: Mr. Garrison was teaching the class about something-or-other, Stan and his gang were goofing around, and of course, Tweek Tweak was in love with his boyfriend, Craig Tucker.

Rather than listening to Mr. Garrison's lesson on how the current season of The Bachelor was rigged, Tweek opened his notebook and started to doodle. He drew Stripe (both his and Craig's guinea pig) and his various plant children before he started daydreaming. He tried the name Tweek Tucker in his head and smiled to himself. He started writing it over and over, covering the page. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Garrison asking everyone to turn in the homework they were assigned the night before. The blond dug through his folder and pulled out the assignment. He realised that he didn't pit his name on it, so he quickly scribbled it down and turned it in. However, he didn't notice that he accidentally wrote his name as Tweek Tucker. He then resumed to drawing.

About an hour or so later, Mr. Garrison graded every assignment and was giving them to the students. One by one, each kid got called up front to get their paper.

Mr. Garrison hesitated for a second, and called out, "Tweek Tucker?". Tweek stopped drawing and shot his head up and squeaked. He covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled scream. Even though his face was hidden, anyone in the class could tell that he was madly blushing. 

Craig, however, stared at Tweek and externally shut down. His mind was running a million kilometres an hour, and they all lead to the same thought: 'Why is Tweek so cute?'. Craig pulled on the earflaps on his blue chullo and tried to conceal his face as well. From the back of the classroom, Eric Cartman yelled "Why don't you two just fuck already?" and started laughing. 

Of course, that made Tweek even more flustered, and Craig (obviously) flipped Cartman off. Luckily, the recess bell rang right afterward, which meant that all the kids ran off to go outside, minus Tweek and Craig.

They took a few seconds to collect themselves until Craig spoke up.

"Do you actually love me that much?"

Tweek looked up at the blue cladded boy

"Of course I do. You are the best boyfriend in the world, and your existence means so much to me"

Tweek stood up, walked over to Craig's desk, and held out his hand. The latter took the former's hand and got up. Hand in hand, they then left the classroom and went out to go to recess.

As they were walking down the hallway, Tweek looked at Craig and quietly said "I love you"

Craig looked down at his boyfriend and, smiling, replied.

"I love you too, honey"


	2. Creekenny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man  
> Tweek, Craig, and Kenny are definitely good friends  
> Ig this can count as Creekenny if you want it to be  
> I thought up of this chapter on a discord server, soyeah  
> Just uhh  
> Enjoy

Tweek and Craig were hanging out in Craig's room. Tweek turned on his phone to check the time. It was 18:10, and neither him or Craig have heard from Kenny all day.  
"Hey Craig?" Tweek quietly asked  
"Yeah babe?"  
Tweek sat up and turned toward his boyfriend. "I haven't gotten a single text from Kenny at all today and I'm starting to worry."  
"Well, should we drop by his place?" Craig also sat up.  
"Yeah, if that's fine with you"  
Craig got up and started putting on his jacket.  
"Well then, let's go."  
With that, Tweek got out of bed and put on his shoes.

Craig didn't live too far from Kenny's house, so they took a short walk. They walked together, holding hands (like always), in comfortable silence. 

When the two of them made it to their friend's house, Tweek went up to knock the door. After about 15 seconds, Kenny's dad answered the door. Tweek was the first to speak up.  
"Hi sir, is Kenny home?"  
Mr. McCormick looked down at them for two seconds until he stepped aside and replied.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in his room."  
Tweek muttered out a small "thanks", and the two of them went toward Kenny's room.

Before entering, both boys heard laughter coming from the room. Tweek looked up at his boyfriend before knocking twice and slowly opening the door.

In the middle of the room, Kenny and his sister Karen were sitting across from each other. Kenny had his signature parka off, and both of them were wearing makeup and nail polish with tons of pigtails in their hair. Kenny looked up at Tweek and Craig.  
"Hey guys, wanna join us?" The (less jittery) blond asked with a grin.  
Tweek was thinking, until Craig interrupted his train of thought.  
"Of fucking course we do."  
Craig sat down, and Tweek followed afterward.

What followed was two hours of makeup, hair designing, and fun. Tweek had lavender nail polish and sparkly white hair clips in his hair, while Craig wore pastel pink nail polish with a messy smiley face (that Karen made) on his left middle finger. Before everyone knew it, it was already 20:30, and Tweek and Craig had to go home.

They didn't remember that they had their hair/nails done until their parents questioned them about it. Craig simply flipped them off, showing off the smiley face on his nail, and Tweek looked down at his hands, trying to formulate a coherent reason. All in all, it was a good day for all four of them, and they continued to have makeover days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 25 minutes late, but Happy Birthday to my favourite boy in the world, Kenny McCormick  
> I hope he gets a ton of love, happiness, and screentime


End file.
